This invention relates to a sealing ring and seal assembly which provide a fluid and pressure barrier and seal and also to a surface controlled subsurface safety valve used in the oil and gas industry, in particular, to a hydraulically operated valve with metal-to-metal seal systems, which utilize the sealing ring and/or seal assembly to accomplish an effective fluid barrier.